


Oh

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught......Waverly tries, and fails, to call Nicole and say hi. Every time she does, she winds up hanging up. So what happens when Nicole decides to call her mystery caller, with Waverly in the same room as her?....this should be interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh

I chewed on my lip as I stared at the card on the table, taunting me. It was taunting me into calling Nicole Haught, because of course her last name would be pronounced as Hot. It hasn't even been an hour since she left the bar, and already thoughts of hearing her voice entered her mind. Wasn't it like a universal rule to wait a few days to call a person, that way they didn't find out how eager you were to see them again. But, I didn't mind that because I was kinda eager to see her again.

I breathed in and out as I took out my phone and typed away the number on my phone, my palms sweating so much that I almost dropped it three times trying to punch in all the numbers. My thumb hovered over the call button, trying to debate with myself if I should actually call her or just ignore the need I felt in my stomach and get the bar ready to open up.

My thumb pressed the call button, apparently my body making the decision for me.

I brought up the phone to my ear as I waited, holding my breath. After the third ring, I was ready to hang up when I heard a "Hello?" from the other end. My eyes went wide, my stomach doing silly flips at the sound of her voice. "Hello? Who's there?" I heard Nicole ask, her voice sounding confused. I was panicking, I didn't know what to do. I guess I should've thought about what i'd say if she did pick up the phone.

I hung up on her as I felt my heart bang against my ribcage. I shook my head, telling myself i'd call her tomorrow and actually talk to her.

 

A week later, and I haven't gotten a word out. Everyday for the pass week I called her, trying to make words come out of my mouth. It was simple, all I had to say was "Hi." It was short and sweet and simple, but I couldn't make it come out.

The third day I called her and tried to talk, I knew that I had a crush on her. A huge, massive, stupid crush on the red haired officer that I have only seen once. 

Now, a week later, I was content in just forgetting about her. I would force this crush to go away and live my life like I didn't think about her dimples when she smiled every time I went to sleep. I would die, never questioning "What if", and no one would know about my crush. It was a solid plan that I had planned to stick with.....which is exactly when Nicole decided to show up at the bar.

"Hi Waverly." She tells me, sitting down at one of the stools. I gave her a small smile, "Heyya Officer, what can I get you?" I asked. She shrugs her shoulders, setting her hat down beside her. "Anything with alcohol in it will do." She says, smirking at me. I laughed a bit at that, "Good thing were a bar then." I tell her, setting down a glass in front of her and pouring her a drink. 

"So, how was your week?" I ask her, getting myself a glass of my own since the bar was pretty much empty save for the two of us. She shrugged her shoulders, sipping at her drink. "Not much to tell." She says, pausing as she looks at me. "Although, the strangest thing has been happening." I gulped a bit, "And what's that?" I asked her, even though I had a feeling I knew what she was talking about. She shrugged a bit, downing her drink in one gulp. "Someone keeps calling me at the same exact time and they don't say a thing. They just breathe down the line for a few before hanging up." She tells me, squinting at me as I refill her glass. "That's weird." I tell her, nodding to myself. I knew it was weird, I knew she knew it was weird. "Maybe it's just some weirdo that has nothing better to do." I suggest to her. She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe." She says.

I tried to play it cool, making small talk with Nicole as she finished her third drink. I thought everything was going fine, until she pulled out her phone and started to type away. "What are you doing?" I asked her, my voice small. "Well, i'm calling the mystery weird person to give them a piece of my mind." She tells me. Before I could tell her that was a bad idea, she pressed her ear to her phone. I knew I was fucked, royally so.

A few seconds later, my phone started to ring. Nicole brought her phone away from her ear, "Aren't you going to answer that?" She asks me, her drunken state clearly not making any connections that my phone as wrung a few seconds after she had called.

I knew it'd look a bit odd if I didn't answer my phone, and then Nicole would start asking questions. And, since I couldn't think of a good enough reason as to why I couldn't answer it, I nodded my head and brought out my phone and accepted the call.

I brought it up to my ear, and shakily said, "Hi." Watching Nicole. Nicole's eyes go wide, bringing the phone away from her ear. She looked between me and her phone, her brain making the connection. "Oh..." She says, hanging up. I hung up as well, the two of us just staring at one another. 

Nicole laughed a bit, pointing her finger at me. "You could've just said hi you know." She tells me, like it was the most simplest thing in the world. I shook my head, "I was to nervous to say hi." I told her, "Whenever I thought about you, my stomach started to do flips and it freaked me out." I confessed to her. This made her grow a small smile, her hand crossing the bar counter to rest atop mine. "Well, you make my stomach do flips to" She tells me.

I chuckled nervously, "Well then...hi." I tell her. She smiles, her thumb rubbing soft circles in my hand. "Hi back." She whispers.

I knew then and there, that I had nothing to be nervous about and that I should've said hi on the first call.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first off....WHOS EXCTIED FOR THE NEW EPISODE!!!!
> 
> second, there are a lot of good "What ifs" "imagine" etc WayHaught posts on tumblr
> 
> let me know what ya think, and i'll see you next time


End file.
